No such thing as normos
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Just when people got used to normal people in the hospital, Leo just had to mess it up.


Do you believe in second chances?

In a reset?

In a retry?

In wipping the slate clean?

Or do you believe in the fragments?

In which everything leaves a mark?

And that no matter how hard you try, it never really goes away?

* * *

"How many late ones are there?"

"Quite a few apparently. Afterall, the rule applies to all of them. Not just every kid from here on out."

"Well, at least they'll be able to defend themselves."

"Yeah."

* * *

Horace Diez gazed at the employees and recovering heroes with pride. In his past 3000 years he had never dreamed that all of this marvel would be before him. While few knew of what made his unique immortality, he thanked his father for it. With a cheerful smile and a chance to be the best, he walked the rooms and helped heroes.

Yes, healing was always a gift of his, no doubt from his father directly. He was rubbish with a bow anyway. But he loved music and healing. Yes, it was good to be a demigod. Though he hadn't interacted with that crowd in years. He had devoted his life to assisting other underground people who didn't have ambrosia or necter to heal their wounds. It was more challenging. And far more enjoyable to be surrounded by technology without the worry of idiotic monsters barging in. With all the heroes around, they never could make it into the heart of Mighty Med.

Although lately there had seemed to be more attempts. He glanced over at Oliver and Kaz, the normo employees. They were an odd duo. Kaz seemed hard wired for action, much like many other demigods. A son of Ares if he had to guess. But he couldn't be a demigod. Not with both parents and so many siblings. Oliver also had his two parents, but separated. His mother acted like a descendent of Hermes with her busy business and constant need to move. Or perhaps Aphrodite if her son wasn't so homely.

But that was impossible. There was no way that either of them would have survived if they were demigods. Not in this city. With so many attempts into Mighty Med, many monsters killed young demigods. Alas, there was little Horace could do about it. They had to be kept a secret. Not even the ever secretive heroes could know or else a dangerous clash of half normo, half god like beings would rattle their world.

That was what he kept telling himself until all Hades broke loose. Or more precisely, all _Hepheastus_ broke loose.

Of course he had heard. Of course he had believed. It was hard not to when most if not all immortals were whispering about it. But it didn't hit hard until the scrawny Latino mechanic was being dragged through his hospital saying rather unpleasant Spanish phrases. Oh and were they such doozies.

There was no mistaking the young man. There was such gossip about him among the immortals. The newest hero of Olympus and Gaia's slayer, Leo Valdez.

"Well that could've gone better," the boy grunted, wiping his pants of dust and debris. Heroes stared at the boy in bewilderment, some looked ready to attack the intruder and his... Ride. Good gods, was that a mechanical dragon? The ride (beast, creature thing), squeaked and whirred its gears in some odd language the young demigod seemed to understand.

"That's true. You still are in one piece this time," he muttered, "No lasers."

The boy looked around to see weapons and meaty fists aimed at him only to add, "You guys aren't going to shoot lasers at us are you?"

"Of course not," Horace called out stepping forward, using his usual eccentric energy to his advantage to figure out exactly what was going on with the gods, "I'm just surprised that you would come here. The question is why."

"Demis. I was called to bring two to camp."

Ah. Damn.

"I believe I would know if there were Demis here," Horace commented. Leo just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a package.

"Yeah, well Hermes asked me to bring this to his kid and his friend, the _Mars_ kid."

"You mean Ares."

"No Mars. Camp Jupiter and Halfblood are actually getting along so I can get both sides. Speaking of which," he spoke while searching the room. His eyes lit up and a large manic grin came to his face. Quicker than most heroes realized, he darted forward and grabbed the two "Normo" doctors and pulled them to his infamous dragon.

"Kaz and Oliver right?"

"What the-?"

"Who are you?"

"Leo Valdez. Bad boy supreme! Humble son of Hepheastus," the Latino answered with an insane smile, "So Oliver, son of Hermes. And Kaz, son of Mars. Looking forward to a little trip throughout the country?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver squeaked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Kaz!"

"Doesn't matter. Your moms both gave permission. And Chiron and Lupa will have my head if the little Demis don't get to camp and get learning. Dead Demis don't make anyone's day. Moms or dads. Or siblings."

"For gods' sake Valdez this is preposterous. Let my doctors go!"

"They're not Apollo kids and don't have medical licenses. So, not doctors," Leo sang back.

"Valdez!"

"Don't blame me! It's the rule of the gods. Not mine."

"Valdez," Horace moaned. Leo raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Defying the gods isn't in my favor. Most barely tolerate me now. You know with the whole human lighter thing."

"Very well. But I would like them back in autumn. Just before the holidays, criminals are especially active."

"Will do!"

"Horace! Aren't you going to do something?"

"Afraid I can't. His words come from above my head."

"Well, boys. Hop on the magical mechanical flying dragon boys and we'll be off."

"Wait? We get to fly on a magic dragon!? Cool!"

"Kaz! Don't get on it-"

"Too late!"

"Well, we'll see you later my immortal cousin!"

 **Ideas can be terrible. This can't be plaguing me any longer. This is a one shot. No freaking more.**


End file.
